


Romantic Crime

by Esclavas_del_BL



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esclavas_del_BL/pseuds/Esclavas_del_BL
Summary: El día que mi amor no correspondido fue aceptado. Fui secuestrado por un acosador extraño.Fue el primer día de encierro.***"¿Quién es ese chico?"¿Qué...?""¿Te gusta? ¿Entonces decidiste salir con él?"La mano del hombre tocó los pantalones de baile.Pateé impotente para escapar de ese toque.Mis piernas pesadas temblaban como si fueran gelatina, no se movían como quisiera, sino que temblaban."¡No hagas eso! ¡No lo hagas, hijo de puta!""No quería hacer esto."
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Prólogo

El día que mi amor no correspondido fue aceptado. Fui secuestrado por un acosador extraño.  
Fue el primer día de encierro.  
***  
"¿Quién es ese chico?  
"¿Qué...?"  
"¿Te gusta? ¿Entonces decidiste salir con él?"

La mano del hombre tocó los pantalones de baile.  
Pateé impotente para escapar de ese toque.  
Mis piernas pesadas temblaban como si fueran gelatina, no se movían como quisiera, sino que temblaban.

"¡No hagas eso! ¡No lo hagas, hijo de puta!"  
"No quería hacer esto."

Los calzoncillos cayeron del cuerpo. Cuando el trozo de tela desapareció, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ese hijo de puta, el loco hijo de puta me dio la impresión de lo que iba a hacer.

"Pero conociste a otro chico primero. Entonces, ¿Por qué debo soportarlo?"

Podía adivinar lo que este loco bastardo me haría.

"¡Ah! Ayúdenme. Por favor, perdóname solo esta vez".  
"Entonces, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo en lugar de perdonarte?"

El secuestrador se ríe como si se estuviera derritiendo.

"Será el primer día a partir de hoy. Sal conmigo".


	2. Capítulo 1.1

1\. Amor de confinamiento

“En realidad, me gustas.”

Mientras estaba borracho, le confesé mi amor a mi senior de la universidad, el cual amaba el alcohol. Yo soy un chico y él también lo es. Por supuesto, pensaba que sería rechazado, pero terminé saliendo con él como en una mentira.

"¿Qué? ¿En serio? Entonces salgamos, Kim Yoo-wan".

"Sí…a partir de hoy."

Me encontraba feliz y bebí mucho alcohol.

Luego terminó la película, pero cuando abrí los ojos, un hombre que nunca había visto, me miraba en una habitación en la cual nunca había estado antes.

Fue el primer día de encierro.  
***  
"Qué, qué … ¿Quién eres tú?"

Me retorcí y miré al hombre desconocido. Toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero gracias a la tenue iluminación, se podía ver al hombre. Definitivamente era la primera vez que lo veía. Es realmente hermoso.

"¿Dónde estamos? Oh, ¿esta es tu habitación? … ¿Entonces eres amigo de Lee Kyung?"

No he oído hablar de un compañero de cuarto.

Tiene un rostro blanco puro, su cabello es negro puro al igual que sus ojos. Era un hombre que se parecía al color acromático como si el tono de su piel fuera eliminado deliberadamente. Parecía medir 1.90 cm de altura, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una camisa y pantalones negros. Era tan hermoso como un modelo.

Una persona así, no la habría olvidado si la hubiera visto al pasar, pero no la recuerdo en absoluto.

Soy Kim Yoo-wan. Lee Kyung, es mi senior y yo soy su junior."

"Lo sé."

"Oh. Ya lo sabes. Pero, ¿a dónde se fue?"

Traté de mover mis brazos y piernas con vacilación. Debo haber estado bebiendo demasiado, ya que no sentí ninguna fuerza en absoluto. Cuando escuché el sonido de las sábanas debajo de mi espalda, supe que estaba acostado en una cama.

"¿Dónde está Lee Kyung? ¿Cometí un error mientras bebía?"

Ugh. No puedo levantarme.

Me rendí y me tumbé en la cama. El hombre seguía mirándome junto a esta.

"¿Error? Sí, cometí un error..."

Algo en sus ojos se ve un poco extraño.

"¿Quién es ese chico?" 

"¿Qué?" 

"¿Quién es él?"

"Qué...?”

"¿Te gusta? ¿Entonces decidiste salir con él?"

"Bueno, ¿qué es esto? No juegues conmigo. ¿Dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir?

“Ahh...” 

El hombre suspiró. Entonces, de repente, comenzó a reírse de sí mismo.

"Hahaha. Hahaha." 

Es realmente extraño. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará borracho?

"Disculpe..."

"Mierda, esto es una mierda."

“...”

"Mierda, mierda, mierda."

De repente, el hombre se subió a la cama. Me retorcí sobre la manta y él se acostó sobre mí cubriendo mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo musculoso era realmente pesado.

“Kim Yoo-wan.”

"¿Qué? No, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?"

“Yoo Wan. ¿No me conoces?”

"No lo sé."

"¿No recuerdas nada?"

“Bien, ¿qué demonios pasa? Me perdí la película, lo siento. Si he cometido un error, me disculpo.”

"¿Entonces ni siquiera sabes cuál es mi nombre? Llámame por mi nombre.”

"Uh......."

Lo vi por primera vez hoy, ¿cómo podría saber su nombre? Miré al hombre encima de mí con ojos avergonzados y me reí torpemente.

"Lo siento, pero ¿a dónde fue realmente Lee Kyung? Por favor, présteme su teléfono celular".

“…”

Me tiemblan los labios. En ese momento, el hombre tiró bruscamente de mi camisa. Todos los botones de mi camisa azul claro se rompieron y se reveló mi pecho desnudo.

"¡No, mierda! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"

Estaba tan enojado que estaba tratando de quitarme su brazo de encima, pero no tenía absolutamente ninguna fuerza en mis manos. ¿Cuánto bebiste? No, por cierto, ¿no está loco ese tipo?

"Suéltame. Oh, de verdad."

"Kim Yoo-wan, ¿por qué ese bastardo?"

"¡Por favor déjame ir!"

"Traté de aguantar salir con una chica. Conocer a una chica, casarme con una chica. Mierda. Mierda, traté de aguantar eso."

"¿Qué... qué?"

"Pensé que tendría un bebé que se pareciera a ti cuando conocí a una chica. Entonces pensé que estaría bien. Pensé que podría soportarlo si me esforzaba. Pero mierda, que se joda el chico de ese tiempo.”

“...”

“¿Por qué conociste a un chico? Kim Yoo-wan. ¿Eres gay?"

¿De qué está hablando?, ese loco bastardo.

"¿Te gustan los hombres? Los hombres no pueden tener hijos. No tendrás un bebe como tu. Entonces, ¿por qué debería tener paciencia contigo?”

La mano del hombre tocó los pantalones de baile. La hebilla se abre y la cremallera se baja.

Pateé impotente para escapar de ese toque. Mis piernas pesadas temblaban como si fueran gelatina, no se movían como quisiera, sino que temblaban.

“¡Lo estás masticando, no lo hagas! ¡Oh, déjalo ir!”

"Quédate quieto. De todos modos, no puedes moverte ahora."

¿Qué quiere decir?

"Te di un medicamento de camino aquí, por si te despertabas. Se supone que no debiste tomarlo con alcohol. Simplemente sucedió."

El hombre me quitó los pantalones de las piernas. Esperaba que no tocara mi ropa interior, pero sus manos ya se movían sin vacilar. La banda corta hasta la cintura bajó lentamente.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas, hijo de puta!"

“Kim Yoo-wan. Te amo."

"¡Hijo de perra, basta!"

"Será el primer día a partir de hoy. Sal conmigo."


	3. Capítulo 1.2

Los calzoncillos cayeron del cuerpo. Cuando el trozo de tela desapareció, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ese hijo de puta, el loco hijo de puta me dio la impresión de lo que iba a hacer.

Como era de esperar, agarró mi pene y comenzó a sacudirlo.

"Oye, loco... Ugh, Ugh."

"Yoo wan. Mírame. ¿No me ves? ¿Realmente no te acuerdas?"

“Joder, joder, déjame… déjame ir. Si renuncias ahora, me aseguraré de que nadie se entere.”

"Mi cara. Mi nombre. ¿No recuerdas nada?"

“Te denunciaré a la policía. ¡Oh, eh! "

Mi pene comenzó a hincharse cuando sacudió su muñeca rápidamente mientras barría la parte posterior con el pulgar. Normalmente no tengo mucho deseo sexual, no me masturbo a menudo, pero se me levanta muy bien. Cuando dijo lo de la medicina, sospeché que él había tomado ese tipo de medicina también.

"Ugh, Ugh. No. No lo hagas. Por favor. Por favor."

"Si quieres que pare, di mi nombre".

“No sé quién eres tú. No sé nada de ti, ni tu nombre."

“Kim Yoo-wan, di mi nombre y luego me detendré."

Sus manos se movían cada vez más rápido. Sentí que iba a morir en un instante.

"Ah, de verdad, de verdad, mierda, de verdad no lo sé. Imbécil, ¿Quién eres tú?

"..." 

"¡Quién eres!, ¡quién eres tú, hijo de ...! ¡Ugh!”

Finalmente, un líquido turbio me salpicó la parte inferior del abdomen. Mi muslo tembló con una reacción que no sabía si era de placer o de ira. Algo dentro de mí parecía haberse roto.

"¡Oh, ah…!”

"Yoo wan. Mi nombre."

“¡No lo sé, no lo sé! Joder, déjame saberlo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién eres tú, por qué me haces esto?"

El hombre, con los ojos abiertos, me miró hacia abajo y frotó sus dedos por el semen envuelto. El líquido pegajoso se aferró a las yemas de los dedos del hombre.

"No, prefiero preguntar ahora. ¿Quién eres realmente? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Dime rápido!"

Me sujetó con un brazo y me dio la vuelta. Mi cabeza estaba metida en la sábana y mi parte de atrás miraba hacia al techo. Tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par y algo estaba tocando mi trasero.

"¡Esto, esto…!"

¡Ah! De verdad, debo estar loco.

Torcí mis extremidades en un frenesí. Aleteando como un pez en la orilla, puso su muslo entre mis piernas y sostuvo mis brazos para que no pudieran moverse.

“De ahora en adelante, usaré mis dedos para hacer un agujero. Si te mueves así, te lastimaras. Tendré que atarte la próxima vez ".

¿La próxima? ¿Qué dijo ahora? ¿La próxima? 

¿Hay una “próxima'' para esta locura?

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste que estabas saliendo con ese bastardo? Ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre. Ignoras mis palabras. Te amo."

"Déjame ir…lo digo en serio, así que déjame ir. No voy a quedarme más tiempo.”

"No quería hacer esto. Sé que odias este tipo de cosas, así que iba a intentar soportarlo porque siento algo por ti, pero conociste a otro chico primero. Entonces, ¿Por qué debo soportarlo? "

Algo húmedo tocó mi hueso de la cadera. Los dedos largos cubiertos de semen rompieron el espacio y presionaron el interior. Me resistí con fiereza como antes, pero no pude empujarlo con una posición boca abajo.

"¡Oh, no…! ¡No lo haga!"

"Yoo wan, tú eres tan lindo. Ha… Está bien, mierda."

"Sácalo. Ahora. Ugh, sácalo ... ..."

"Pongo un dedo y ya está lleno. Si pongo el mío, se romperá. Lo aflojaré bien.  
¿Estaría bien si toco durante unas cuatro horas?"

“¡Huh, uh, uh!”

“Porque seguiremos juntos de todos modos. Podría empaparte todo el día, ahora..."

Hubo un sonido de jadeo desde atrás.

Metí la cabeza en la sábana, sudando profundamente. La sensación del agujero abriéndose era tan extraña, y la sensación de que algo hormigueaba allí era realmente irreal. Los dedos atravesaron la pared interior y la rasparon.

“Ah, demonios. Lo odio. ¡Sácalo, sácalo!”

Dijo que solo metió un dedo, pero no se sintió así. No podría haberme sentido que iba a morir con solo uno. Gemí, mordiéndome la boca por completo. La pared interior que estaba fuera de mi voluntad, apretó el dedo del hombre y se estremeció.

“Si quieres que pare, llámame por mi nombre. ¿Es tan difícil?”


	4. Capítulo 2.1

Él apretó sus dedos. Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, la pared interior se sacudió deliberadamente. Mi cintura también temblaba. Parecía que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces una cosa caliente tocó la parte superior de mi trasero.

Oh, mierda…

No podía verlo por mi postura, pero era como los genitales de un loco, que estaba rígidamente hinchados. La gruesa zona era tan grande y ancha que parecía una polla de animal, no una cosa humana.

“Yoo-wan. Ahora di mi nombre. ¿Aún no te acuerdas?”

“No, de verdad, no…”

“Es fácil, ¿por qué no lo sabes? Son solo tres sílabas.”

“Lee… Lee Kyung. Lee Kyung...”

“Ese no es mi nombre.”

Lo que pensé era como una bestia penetró en mi agujero de inmediato.

No, creo que sería más apropiado expresar que estaba estancado. Algo parecido a una barra de hierro caliente se estrelló contra el extremo de la pared interior.

"... ¡Ah! ¡Argh!"

Duele, duele, duele.

Siento que me voy a romper por dentro. El cuerpo parecía estar partiéndose en dos. El hombre también jadeó en voz baja y áspera.

"Espera, Kim Yoo-wan, Yoo-wan. Relájate. Todavía no he puesto ni la mitad."

¿Qué?

¿Esto no está a mitad de camino?

Debe estar mintiendo…

Extendió su brazo hacia adelante y sostuvo el mío en su mano. En esa condición, incluso levanté mi cintura, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó sin ninguna ayuda. Cada vez que presionaba la próstata, había un ruido de golpe. Es como si un animal recién nacido estuviera sollozando.

“Bueno, basta. Oh, por favor, no. ¡Oh! Oh, oh.”

“Yoo-Wan, ja, dime mi nombre.”

“¡No lo sé, ooh, ooh! ¡Por favor sácalo, maldita sea! Lo odio. ¡ooh, ooh, ooh!”

“¿Realmente no lo sabes? Entonces dime que lo sientes. Di que lo sientes por no haberte acordado.”

“Yo, ah, yo... lo siento, lo siento. No lo recuerdo, lo siento.”

“También di que lo lamentas por gustarte ese tipo.”

“Lo siento, lo siento. Oh, realmente no lo sé. No lo sé. ¿Quién eres…? No puedo recordar. Ah, ¡demonios! Nombre, nombre…”

“Di que nunca saldrías con él.”

"No, no, Lee Kyung ......... sunbae... Lee Kyung, por favor sálvame".

“¿Eh? Kim Yoo-wan. Dilo.”

Apretó dolorosamente mi pene. Cuando bloqueé el final de mi uretra con el pulgar y sostuve la base del pilar, la sangre corrió inmediatamente y todo el pilar se volvió rojo. Pensé que sería menos doloroso.

“¡Ahh, ah! No nada… ¡Uh! Lee Kyung sunbae. Lo siento. Lo siento.”

“¿De qué te arrepientes? Tienes que decirlo directamente.”

“Solo, todo. Lo siento. Lo siento. Por favor no me mates. Lamento no recordarlo. Solo… por favor, mira, perdóname solo por esta vez.”

“...”

“Nunca lo volveré a hacer. Sea lo que sea, simplemente no lo haré de nuevo. Por favor, suélteme las manos. ¿Si? Suéltame, suéltame... ¡déjame ir!”

El hombre enterró su cabeza en mi espalda. La espalda todavía estaba rígida, la parte delantera se torció con fuerza y un aliento caliente entró sobre mi nuca.

“Ja...Yoo-wan. Si tú lo dices, no tengo más remedio que perdonarte.”

Estaba cegado hasta la muerte, y él parecía estar disfrutando este momento.

“Entonces, sal conmigo en lugar de perdonarme.”

“Ugh, ah. ¡Ah!”

“¿Me vas a amar a partir de hoy? ¿Está bien?”

Dios, creo que me voy a morir…

La embriaguez y la debilidad del cuerpo traicionaron la voluntad de su dueño. La cabeza parecía aplastada como una nuez, y la parte inferior del cuerpo no tenía ninguna sensación.

"Ugh, sí. Sí. Lo haré. Lo haré, te amo, te amo. Salgamos".

Asentí frenéticamente y escupí todo lo que pude. Lo que estaba diciendo por cuenta propia no lo podía descifrar con el cerebro correctamente.

Para entonces el hombre sonrió y dijo:

“Beom Sa-joon.”

“¿Oh, eh…?”

“Mi nombre es Beom Sa-joon.”

Ese día, estuve atrapado hasta que me desmayé cuatro veces.


	5. Capítulo 2.2

El día siguiente. No, no sé si han pasado uno o dos días. Quizás han pasado tres días. De todos modos, me desperté como si estuviera medio muerto, y vi que la habitación estaba iluminada.

“Maldición, Ugh.”

Gemí y abrí mis ojos. Deseo que todo fuera un sueño.

¿Qué hora es? ¿Dónde está y qué le pasó a Lee Kyung?

Me obligué a girar la cabeza, y miré dentro de la habitación donde estaba. Tenía miedo de que el bastardo estuviera a mi lado, pero afortunadamente la única persona en la habitación era yo.

Estaba acostado en una cama blanca y las mantas estaban meticulosamente limpias. Había una mesa y sobre esta ...un teléfono con cable ... Espera, ¿un teléfono?

_Tienes que denunciarlo a la policía._

Rápidamente extendí la mano y levanté el teléfono. Aunque me moví por un tiempo, mi brazo parecía romperse.

112\. Rápido. 112.

La mano que presionaba el botón temblaba. Traté de marcar 112, pero mi mano se resbaló y presioné cero. Pero de repente, escuché un tono de llamada y el teléfono se conectó de inmediato.

_\- Sí, recepción. ¿Qué necesitas?_

¿Recep...? Entonces, ¿esto es un hotel?

Bueno, no importa. Abrí la boca para pedir ayuda al empleado que recibió la llamada. Sin embargo, no salía ningún sonido de mi boca.

“Oh,dios mío. Ayúdame…”

¿Qué sabor tenía mi garganta?

Luego, por teléfono, pude escuchar el sonido de una conversación.

_\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No recibiste las instrucciones de no contestar nunca una llamada de la suite? Vamos. Corta._

_\- Oh, lo siento._

_\- Ayer el jefe dijo..._

De repente...

La voz del empleado fue cortada por la voz de otro empleado. _Duh, duh, duh…_ Mierda.

Volví a pulsar el botón del teléfono, pero esta vez no hubo ningún sonido. Supongo que colgó la línea telefónica. ¿Qué hay en este hotel? Me enfadé, tiré el teléfono y me bajé de la cama.

“¡Ugh!”

Oh, creo que se me van a caer las piernas. No tengo fuerza desde la cintura para abajo.

Me puse en cuatro y me acerqué gradualmente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Si es un hotel, habrá gente afuera. Estoy seguro de que hay muchos clientes habituales. Entonces, una vez que saliera, podría pedir ayuda.

“De prisa, de prisa.”

Aquí vamos. Llegué a la puerta. Extendí el brazo y giré el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Luego, me puse de pie contra la pared y salí.

Tan pronto como salí del dormitorio, vi una enorme sala de estar y una ventana delantera.

Y pude ver al bastardo sentado en el sofá de la sala.

“Yoo-Wan. ¿Ya estás despierto? Puedes dormir un poco más.”

Me disgustó la forma en que fingió ser cercano a mí cuando me vio, sonrió cariñosamente y habló dulcemente.

“¿Qué pasa con tu expresión? Oh, debes estar enojado porque no estuve a tu lado cuando abriste los ojos. Lo siento. No haré eso la próxima vez. Me quedaré contigo. Sólo recibí una llamada de negocios por un momento.”

“Tú… loco bastardo.”

“¿Loco bastardo? No importa lo enojado que estés, ¿no estás siendo demasiado un poco duro con tu amante?"

¿Un amante? ¿Qué mierda? ¿Mi amante?

Estaba cegado por la ira. La ira se elevó hasta mi cabeza y parecía que podía apuñalar a esa persona y matarlo. Quería golpear a ese hombre en la mejilla de inmediato.

Pero mi condición era muy mala.

_Se ve mejor que yo. Debería salir y denunciarlo ahora mismo. No hay nada que discutir, lo meteré a la cárcel sin excusa._


End file.
